Cosas que me gustan de ti
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Bien, ya me has dicho todo lo que no te gusta de mi, aristócrata; ahora te toca decir lo que SI te gusta de mi genial persona.


Empezó siendo una cosa y terminó siendo otra. Lo gracioso es que a dos lineas del final llegó mi padre, fui a saludarle y a la vuelta no me acordaba que quería poner, que tenía la frase exacta en mi mente. Al final lo arreglé.

* * *

**·**

**Cosas que me gustan de ti**

**·**

**

* * *

**-Está bien, si tanto te empeñas, adelante: dime qué es lo que no te gusta de mi kesesesese –exigió Prusia, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

Frente a él Roderich entornó los ojos. ¿Estaba halando en serio? ¿N se veía a sí mismo lo irritante que podía llegar a ser? Para empezar no había necesidad de que se levantase tan de pronto: había estado a punto de tirar la mesita con el juego de te incluido. Como no estaban en su casa a Prusia no le importaba, pero a Austria no le haría ninguna gracia tener que comprar otra tetera. Aquella había sido cara, un regalo de cuando se casó con Hungría hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

-Si es que puedes. No encontrarás nada. Soy demasiado awesome para eso –se rió de nuevo Gilbert. Tenía una forma muy extraña de hacerlo.

Roderich se planteó si merecía la pena responder a aquello. El prusiano tenía un orgullo demasiado hinchado, probablemente nada de lo que le dijera surtiría efecto y el peliblanco seguiría por el mundo afirmándose el más genial; pero tampoco podía dejarle creer eso sin pelear, en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, claro. No tenía ninguna gana de una nueva batalla.

-Haz el favor de sentarte –le pidió y, por una vez, Prusia lo hizo. De entre su pelo asomó una mancha amarilla que resultó ser su inseparable pollo; parecía que ambos prestaban atención. Se aclaró la garganta-. Para empezar eres demasiado orgulloso, es imposible mantener una conversación cordial de caballeros contigo, no tienes paciencia, no te importan los demás…

-¡Envidioso! –gruñó Prusia haciendo un gesto con la mano para desechar todas aquellas acusaciones, tal y como el austriaco temía-. No dices más que tonterías, Roderich. Tanto estar encerrado en casa comienza a afectarte –otra nueva risa. ¿Cómo podía reírse así? Sonaba incómodo de pronunciar.

-Tú has preguntado –se defendió el moreno, tomando otro sorbo de la taza de te, decidiendo que no iba a esforzarse. No serviría de nada más que para frustrarse. Cambiar a Prusia sería imposible.

Resultaba extraño verlos así, sentados tranquilamente tomando el te, aunque Gilbert aún no había tocado su taza de porcelana. Según había dicho cerveza o nada y Roderich no tenía cerveza; y de tenerla tampoco se la habría dado. No quería correr el peligro de que Gilbert se emborrachase en su casa.

Había sido su obligación invitarle, como buen caballero educado que era, a tomar algo cuando el otro había aparecido de pronto en su casa. Aún no sabía el motivo pero por una vez no parecía hostil de buenas a primeras. No había mencionado sus regiones vitales ni una vez, por ejemplo.

-Está bien –cedió Prusia-. Eso es lo malo, veo que no te faltaban respuestas –gruñó un poco por lo bajo-. Ahora… ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

Austria dejó la taza a medio camino de sus labios y la mesa.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Lo que has oído: dime qué es lo que te gusta de mí. Algo habrá. Soy demasiado genial como para que no sea así.

Mientras Gilbert se reía el otro se quedó pensando. ¿Algo que le gustase de Prusia? Menuda tontería, no había nada. Gilbert era excesivamente… todo lo que había dicho antes. Completamente opuesto a él. No obstante por alguna razón estaba allí sentado con él en frente. Podría haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices nada más verlo y no lo había hecho.

Prusia seguía mirándolo expectante. Oír al estirado confesar que algo le gustaba de él iba a ser divertido.

-¡No te avergüences! Habla libremente, todos adoran al gran Gilbert. Kesesesese –le animó a hablar, lo que le valió una mirada de reproche por parte de Austria.

-Tú risa –dijo por fin el austriaco dando otro sorbo al te para concentrar su atención en esto y no en el peliblanco.

Su risa, por supuesto. Su risa era awesome, ¿cómo no iba a gustarle a alguien? El prusiano sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Mi risa?

-Es extraña –asintió Roderich. Gilbert se había echado hacia delante sobre la mesa, frente a él.

-Pero te gusta –lo picó para admitirlo un poco más.

Roderich contuvo un suspiro contra la porcelana de la delicada taza, ya casi vacía. Iba a tener que echarse más te.

-Eso he dicho –respondió indirectamente. Tampoco era que fuese una maravilla solo se preguntaba cómo lograba reirse así. Ke-se-se. No era fácil de pronunciar y menos que saliese con esa soltura.

-Ya veo… ¿y no hay nada más? –estaba más cerca, iba a caerse sobre la mesa y como la rompiese…

-Vuelve a sentarte, por favor –le pidió.

-¿Por qué?

-Vas a romper la mesa.

-Eres un agarrado, Roderich –acusó Gilbert con otra risa de esas. De repente parecía usarla para todo.

-No tiene nada que ver, solo quiero preservar mis bienes –y no gastarse el dinero a lo tonto, todo fuera dicho. Había que controlarlo, eso le había enseñado Suiza de pequeños y tenía razón. ¿Para qué gastarte el dinero en una mesa nueva si podías no haber roto la anterior?-. Y te harías daño con los cristales –añadió.

Gilbert alzó una ceja ante ese comentario.

-¿Te preocupa mi salud? Esto es nuevo, el aristócrata preocupándose por alguien que no sea él.

El austriaco dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Parecía que Prusia ya volvía a las andadas de querer hacerle cada momento lo más duro posible.

-No me preocupo por ti, no quiero comprar otra mesa –le explicó con toda la paciencia que tenía, que era bastante. Había tenido que lidiar con él en muchas ocasiones ya. Algo de práctica se cogía.

-Ya, claro –dijo con cierto rin tintín-. Pero te gusta mi risa.

¿Por qué había tenido que comenzar esa absurda conversación? O mejor aún: ¿por qué había tenido que abrirle la puerta en un primer lugar? Cerrársela en la cara habría sido más inteligente. Ah, sí, porque uno de sus pollos se había colado en su casa. A saber si no lo había mandado intencionadamente Prusia. Hacía ya casi tres semanas que no se encontraban y no discutían, mucho tiempo sin duda.

-… No manipules las cosas –le pidió. Conservaba su tono tranquilo y paciente aún con todo.

-Kesesesese. Yo creo que hay algo más que te gusta –apostó el peliblanco.

Gilbert tenía un objetivo al que llegar, estaba seguro, como también estaba seguro de que no le dejaría tranquilo hasta alcanzarlo. Mejor dejarle y acabar aquello lo antes posible.

-Dime –le pidió. Y no quedaba más te en la tetera. Fue a incorporarse para ir a la cocina.

-No te levantes –dijo de inmediato Prusia. Austria le miró pero cedió.

-Dí lo que quieras decir y vete, Beilschmidt.

-¿Te has enfadado?

¿Disfrutaba acaso llevándole la contraria? Austria se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada. Nada más.

-Kesesesese. Así estás muy gracioso, aunque nunca serás tan awesome como yo.

Como si quisiera. Pero de nada serviría decírselo. Se mantuvo en su actitud pasiva, Prusia podía tener algo planeado, pero él no iba a colaborar de buenas a primeras. Su amabilidad se estaba agotando.

-Puedes poner esa cara de palo todo lo que quieras, Rode, pero yo sé que más te gusta de mí –volvió a las andadas.

-¿Qué?

-Yo.

Austria se lo quedó mirando fijamente, procesando aquella respuesta, conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿Tú? –respondió, tratando de no echarse a reír por todos los medios posibles.

-Exactamente. Kesesesese. Puedes intentar ocultarlo pero a mi no me engañas.

¿Prusia había perdido los pocos tornillos que le quedaban o cómo había sido eso? Siempre habían estado discutiendo, por todo; Prusia le acosaba hasta la saciedad y él estaba harto. ¿Y ahora le salía con que a él le gustaba?

-Eso que estás diciendo es una tontería, Gilbert –le dijo con calma. Reírse en la cara del prójimo era de mala educación.

-¿Eso crees?

Austria asintió y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Prusia había atajado la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, agarrándolo de la cara para hundir sus labios en los suyos. El primero se quedó sin aliento, tratando de resistirse pero Gilbert siempre había sido fuerte y… Y…

Prusia había encontrado la forma de esquivar la mesita sin romperla porque no había oído ningún ruido de cristal roto y ahora el peliblanco estaba contra él, profundizando aquel beso.

-¿Lo ves? No te has resistido. Kesesese –se rió de nuevo el peliblanco-. Soy demasiado genial.

Roderich no respondió, mirándolo. Gilbert sonrió al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas y apoyó los labios sobre el lunar, escuchando un quejido de los labios del austriaco.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre él y esta vez Roderich le dejó meter sus manos bajo la levita.


End file.
